


Turning Out, Pt. II

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Back on my songfic bs, Breakup basically, F/M, I love them I swear, Songfics are growing on me, This isn't /terrible/, i'm a wreck, pls read, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: The thoughts leading up to Cassie and Tim's breakup.





	Turning Out, Pt. II

_I am not chosen or that unique._

Tim wasn’t the most exemplary Robin. He was no golden boy like Dick, and he certainly had never died an honorable death at the hands of the Joker like Jason.

_Honestly, you were, and you chose me._

He wasn’t sure why Cassie was specifically interested in him.

_And maybe I messed up everything._

Leaving with Batman felt right at the time.

_Is this how it feels to be blue?_

_You said you’d love me no matter what._

Yet, here she was, dodging his calls.

_All of these choices messed me up._

Although the team with Cass, Cissie, and Stephanie was great, he missed his friends. Especially her.

_You said you’d love me, is that what I loved?_

Desperately wanting to be needed. Maybe a stroke to his ego.

_All of these choices messed me up._

_And everyone’s mean except you._

Did he miss Cassie, or did he miss their picture-perfect relationship?

_I think I probably wasn’t in love with you._

_I think I probably loved the idea of you._

Between him and Dick in the house, and Jason’s death, Tim always had to fight for Bruce and Alfred’s attention.

_And though I may be missing the feel of you, I think I probably wasn’t in love with you._

_I said it ‘cause I no longer want to hurt._

Tim was tired of the charade. He cared about Cassie, but maybe not in a romantic way.

_I said it back to you ‘cause you said it first._

And she did. The day Wally West vanished into the speed-force.

_And though I may be wishing it wasn’t true,_

And God, Tim wished it wasn’t true.

_I think I probably wasn’t in love with you._

_I was too worried how we’d end up._

Most couples break up and never speak again. He didn’t want that for them.

_I wasn’t looking, and you grew up._

Became more mature. Began calling him out for being a shitty secretive boyfriend, whether it was his nature or not.

_Now I’m here writing this dumb song, because I can’t even tell you the truth._

His objective wasn’t to hurt her, although he probably would.

_I think I probably wasn’t in love with you._

_I think I probably loved the idea of you._

Whoever had a girlfriend on the team got kudos from the guys.

_And though I may be missing the feel of you, I think I probably wasn’t in love with you._

_I said it ‘cause I no longer want to hurt._

He especially didn’t want to lead Cassie on.

_I said it back to you ‘cause you said it first._

‘We’re all going to die anyway, why not?’

_And though I may be wishing it wasn’t true, I think I probably wasn’t in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Young Justice coming back has given me too many thoughts and feelings, and this is my way of expressing them, I guess. The song is Turning Out, Pt. II by AJR.  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_NiBLX_ld4)


End file.
